A New Life
by catdammerj
Summary: Vivien and Gabriel have left with their pack to start a new life in Vermont. But before Vivien settles down and accepts her future, she will have to deal with her past... Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so here's my first Blood and Chocolate fanfic. It's been in my head for a while, so I finally decided to just write it out. I hope you like it._**

**_I own nothing!_**

* * *

Aiden stood there, with his friends. Vivien stared at him. She was glad he couldn't see the look on her face, because it probably would have wilted flowers. It was her last day of school here; the pack would be moving to its new Vermont home the next day. However, Gabriel would be leaving later today, with her. She remembered Gabriel hurriedly dashing to and fro, making sure everything was properly packed and everyone was ready. She had scolded him not to worry, kissing him passionately. That had shut him up. Vivien smiled as she thought of the passionate nights they shared. It had been almost a month since she'd realized that Gabriel was the right mate for her, and her and Gabriel's relationship had blossomed into what Vivian thought was love. They had a very teasing and open relationship, with no secrets. They had bared their souls to each other, and had liked what they saw. There were no secrets, like there had been with Aiden. That was what she was here today to do. The Four, as they were now known, hadn't come today. Vivian had come only to say one thing. And now she was to chicken to do it. He glanced up, and saw her, standing in the shadows. His expression was priceless; he looked like a deer in the headlights. She threw him a dazzling smile, before turning around and walking back to her house, knowing he was probably watching her and not caring. Just outside the school, Gabriel waited.

"Did you do what you wanted to, love?" Gabriel asked, as she climbed onto the back of his motorcycle. Normally, he wouldn't have picked it up, because they didn't want to flaunt their relationship. But it was her last day in this town, so Vivian didn't care as she slid the helmet on.

"I realized he wasn't worth it. I've got more important things to worry about." I answered, grabbing his waist as he started the motorcycle, garnering quite a few looks.

"Like?"

"Like you." She answered, as they sped forward. They stopped at her house, grabbing her bag. Vivian quickly said goodbye to Esmé. Next, she and Gabriel visited the various pack members, reminding them to be ready to leave tomorrow. Finally, they were. The whole thing had only taken about two hours. They got on the motorcycle, and began to Vermont, where they would check out the property a final time and decide what the chores would be for the rest of the pack to work on. They would be restoring the property, and turning it into an inn. It would be named "The Luna" which was cause for all the pack to laugh. Her thoughts of her future home were interrupted, when Gabriel asked her if she wanted to stop for food. She nodded against his back, and they pulled into a small pizza joint. As they entered, she put her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately, not caring who stared. They would be out of this place soon. She laughed, and took his hand, as they walked towards their table. He twirled her around, landing another quick kiss. They heard a sharp gasp, and turned to see Aiden and his friends sitting in a booth directly across from there's. _This will be fun, _Vivien thought sarcastically. She looked around to see if there were any other seats, and luck of all lucks, there were none. Not a single one. They were stuck her. Gabriel looked at her, silently asking if she wanted to just leave. She shrugged and sat down, with a grunt that she hoped he would understand to mean she was hungry. He chuckled, and sat down across from her, his massive frame taking up most of the booth. They both placed their orders, and sat, waiting. They talked a little about the inn, and what they planned to do with it. They didn't talk about the pack thought; the tables were close, and Aiden looked as if he was listening to every word. Gabriel threw a brief glance at him, before turning on her.

"Want to make him miserable?" he whispered, with a devilish grin. Vivien was shocked; normally Gabriel was above something like this, but hey, it would be fun. She nodded, smiling. "So, Viv, you know we've been together for a year now, right?" he asked, accenting the year part. She smiled as she saw Aiden flinch.

"Sure, baby." She said sultrily, and saw Gabriel's eyes briefly cloud over with lust before he returned to the present.

"Well, I was thinking. I know you'd want a big romantic gesture, but I love you, Viv. Will you marry me? And I'm always _serious _about things like this." Suddenly, Vivian understood why he had been so willing to use this to embarrass Aiden. It was the perfect opportunity for him, and she saw a brief flicker of unease run through his eyes. She forgot all about Aiden, and answered.

"No way." Gabriel looked shocked and hurt, and she thought she saw Aiden smile. What she said next wiped the smile of her face. "I wouldn't marry an idiot, and you're an idiot to think I would actually say no." Gabriel smiled.

"You mean, you'll marry me?" He asked, looking happy but just a little confused.

"Of course!" She shouted, and kissed him over the table. She saw Aiden suddenly shoot up from his chair, and walk outside. She and Gabriel didn't care thought, as they quickly ate their pizza, staring at each other. They finished, paid, and walked outside. Gabriel went to get the motorcycle from where it was parked, and Vivian stood, waiting. Suddenly, she sensed a presence behind her, and turned to see Aiden.

"Hey, Vivian." He said, looking miserable and smoking a cigarette. Bad habit.

"Hello, Aiden." She answered back, coolly. Where the hell was Gabriel.

"So who is that guy? How long have you known him?" He blurted out. Vivian decided to twist another knife through his heart.

"Oh, well we've known each other forever. We got involved about three months ago." Vivien paused, to let that sink in. She knew Aiden would realize that was when they had still been dating. "So how are you, Aiden? How's Kelly?" she asked, with a fake smile.

"She's, well, she's-" Whatever he was about to day was drowned out by the motorcycle.

"Finally," she muttered, before raising her voice. "Bye, Aiden. Have a nice life." He didn't get a chance to answer, because Gabriel spoke up.

"He bothering you, babe?"

"No, sweetheart, come on, let's go. We've got another two hours before we get to any sort of bed." She deliberately emphasized bed, and saw one final flinch from Aiden before they pulled away.

"I don't like being used, Vivan." Gabriel said.

"Gabriel, when have I ever done anything like this? I just figured that he hurt me and I never did anything back to him. And it's not like I'm ever going to see him again, so what? You're the one that I want, now and always." She saw Gabriel smile. "So were you serious about the whole marrying thing?"

"I know we're bonded as wolfs, but I figured we'd make it official as humans. Once you're eighteen, of course." She nuzzled into his neck, letting him know that her answer had been true.

"Come on, wolfman. I want to show my thanks to you, but people might stare if I did it here. We have a while before we get to the inn." She ordered, feeling the chuckle that reverberated through his body, and seemed to transfer into hers.

**_

* * *

_**

As you can probably tell, I hate Aiden and think he's annoying! Go Gabriel, and go loup-garou! Who needs a meat-boy, any way?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, so here's chapter 2. I know it's been a few days, but it's quite long, so I hope you like it! Review and I own nothing!_**

* * *

When Vivien and Gabriel arrived at the inn, the first thing she did was order Chinese. She had been starving, even though all she'd done was sit on the motorcycle. Gabriel looked like he'd felt the same. When the food arrived, they practically inhaled it. Vivian leaned on Gabriel's chest, as they ate on the sofa, not even bothering to take off the cover. They fell asleep there, Vivian curled against Gabriel's side, his head resting on top of hers. The light woke them up early the next morning. The howls of the Four may have helped wake them up as well. They burst through the door, singing at the top of their lungs, "Vivien and Gabriel sitting in a kissing in a tree. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage!" Vivien leaped from the sofa and tackled Ulf, taking Finn and Willem down with her. Gabriel watched, amused, as did the rest of the pack as Vivien pinned first Ulf, then Willem, then Finn, before hopping up with a triumphant smile.

"Who's the Queen Bitch?" Vivien asked, teasing them.

"You are," they murmured, barely audible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." By this point, the entire pack was holding back snickers. Gabriel sneaked up behind Vivien and grabbed her in his arms.

"You are baby, we all know it," Gabriel whispered, which earned a fresh round of hoots from the Four. Vivien and Gabriel both shot them death stares, before Gabriel separated himself, but only to give orders to the pack. He directed half of them to go through the rooms, taking an inventory of what needed to be replaced and what needed to be fixed. The other half was to start painting the rooms, and dusting. Vivien and Gabriel worked with the group that was going to paint. There were two people to a room, and Vivien ad Gabriel, naturally, worked together. They were painting a room on the second floor. This room's furniture was all in good repair, and just need a dusting. Vivien took the sheets off the furniture as Gabriel started to pour the paints. She folded up the last sheet, and put it outside the room. She saw to her horror that all the other rooms already had their sheets outside; that meant everyone was ahead of her. She must have spent too much time looking at Gabriel. He smiled, as if knowing this, and turned to her.

"Ready to start, love?" He asked, quickly pecking her on the lips. At least that was what _he _did. Vivien threw her arms around him, and began kissing him, their lips moving together, their tongues intertwining. Gabriel gave a little moan as Vivien pulled is shirt over his head. She ran her hands down his chest, and he seized the bottom of her shirt, it following the same pattern as his. They backed up to the bed, and they lay down on it, still kissing. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Willem rushed in, already talking.

"…told me to tell you that we need two new beds and four new-OH!" he shouted, finally seeing Gabriel and Vivian. He blushed, before averting his eyes. Vivian grabbed for her shirt, but couldn't find it. Gabriel threw her his, and she put it on. She'd grown up with Willem, but that didn't mean she wanted him to see her in only her jeans and lace bra. Gabriel chuckled, before answering him.

"What were you saying, Willem?" He asked, pulling Vivien up with him from the bed.

"Two of the beds are beyond use, and four of the tables are missing. Other than that, everything seems fine. We have five out of the fifteen rooms painted, and we're moving on to the next set. Seems you're room hasn't gotten painted yet." With this, Willem gave a tentative smile, not wanting to tempt the wrath of Gabriel- or Vivien. But Gabriel chuckled, finally locating Vivien's shirt. She quickly changed into hers, and threw Gabriel's back to him. They took each other's hands, and walked outside, Willem trailing behind. They checked in on each room, and saw the progress that had been made. One third of the rooms were painted and the furniture was all dusted and uncovered. It would probably only take a week to restore the rooms. Midway through their examination, Willem was called away, and it was just her and Gabriel. They peeked into each room, before coming to a door that was open, revealing a flight of stairs beyond it. Vivien gave Gabriel a questioning glance, before going up the flight of stairs. She heard Gabriel follow her up them. She reached the last step, and gasped. The room was obviously the attic, but barely looked like one. True, it had a sloped roof, but it was plastered, and painted a light green. The bed was a canopy that was hung with white fabric, and the furniture was all matching cherry wood. Part of the attic was partially cut off, and Vivien could see a loveseat and desk through it. The bathroom was off to the side, and she could see a black and white tile floor and a bathtub with clawed feet.

Gabriel sounded nervous as he spoke. "So, Viv, what do you think?"

"It's, it's _perfect. _This room will be perfect for the people who stay here!"

"No, no, no! Vivian, this room is for you, and, well, I was hoping for me." Gabriel had by this time stuck his hands in his pocket, and looked almost like an inexperienced boy asking a girl out on a first date.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't understand. But I meant it; it's perfect! I love it, Gabriel. But I thought we would just stay with the rest of the pack, in the outbuildings." The buildings, besides the main inn, were all in good condition, because the previous owners had stayed there, but left the inn untouched. There were enough of the rooms so each member of the pack, or a couple, could have a small house. The houses included two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, living room, and small dining room. They were small cottages. There were even enough buildings for a nursery for the pups of the pack. The next week passed in a blur. The pack was able to get all of the rooms painted, and the furniture arrived and was quickly set up. The night of the opening of the inn, Vivien stood next to Gabriel. She was wearing a white cotton gown that fell loosely to her ankles. Gabriel was wearing a collared shirt and khaki pants. Vivien had never seen him look so put together. He put his arm around her, and she kissed him on the check. He gave her a goofy smile and she smiled right back. They were still smiling when the first guest walked in. Her name was Ms. Baustren and she was visiting from New York. Vivien led her to her room, with Bucky carrying her luggage. When Vivien got back, two more groups of guests had already been check in. The night passed in a blur, and Vivian fell on her bed, next to Gabriel, already asleep. He was snoring as well, and they curled up against each other, still wearing their clothes.

* * *

A gentle knocking on her door woke Vivian up. She groaned, before turning over. She had been so tired lately! It had been two months since the opening of the inn, and it had been doing quite well. The entire pack worked there, so it gave them all jobs and something to do. It had a relatively calm time.

"Honey, we have a question down in the kitchen. We need you to come down-" Esmé was interrupted as Vivian raced to the bathroom. She had been feeling nauseous for the past few days, but she hadn't thrown up until today. Esmé followed in, and Gabriel followed right afterwards. Vivien moaned, and Gabriel held her up, lifting her over to the bed. Vivian immediately sat up, though, because she felt better.

"What's wrong, Viv?" he asked, brushing a piece of hair back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, but have just been something I ate." Vivian answered, swatting his hand away.

"I'm going to get Aunt Persia!" Esmé shouted, even though they were only a few feet away. She dashed out of the room, and returned with the elder woman. Gabriel left the room, as Aunt Persia asked her numerous questions. By the end, Vivian was answering the questions automatically, without actually taking any of them in. Aunt Persia ended her inquisition with a little grunt, and went into the hallway, where Vivien could see her say something to Gabriel. The worried look on his face quickly disappeared first into a radiant smile, and then, for only a second, a worried expression. He called Esmé out, and seemed to tell her something as well. She let out an excited squeal, and looked back at Vivien, before launching into conversation with Gabriel. Vivien had no idea what was going on, and she did not like it. Gabriel came in, laughing, with Esmé talking quietly beside him. When he saw Vivien lying on the bed, drumming her fingers impatiently on the table, he laughed even louder than before.

"So, she's okay, right?" Gabriel asked Aunt Persia, sitting down beside her and grabbing her hand, kissing it.

"She's fine. Just tell her that, to remind her." Persia seemed to emphasize the word "tell", which confused Vivian even more. She threw a death glare at Gabriel, ignoring everybody else.

"Want to take a walk, Viv?" Gabriel asked, pulling her up. She nodded, and he pulled her out of the room, to a small lake. It had numerous willows and other types of trees, and was a favorite swimming spot for the entire pack.

"Does Persia know why I was sick this morning?" Vivien asked, when they were far enough away.

"Yes, she does." Gabriel answered, only saying that. Vivien made a gesture with her hands, telling him to go on, which he did, eventually. "You are, you're, you're pregnant!"

Vivien stared at him in shock, not saying anything. Gabriel gave a nervous chuckle. "Viv? Say something. I know that I's a surprise but I'm happy and I thought you would be too. I know it's unexpected, but we can handle it, I know we can! And I know that-" Vivian put a finger over his lips, before removing it to kiss him. She broke away after a few minutes.

"I'm pregnant? Seriously?" She asked.

"Yes!" Gabriel shouted, twirling Vivian around. She giggled, and couldn't believe herself. She wasn't the giggling type. But she was so happy! They were going to have a child together. Vivian knew it would be a lot of work, but she didn't care. This child would represent the love that Gabriel and she shared. She kissed him again, both of them sinking to the ground, their lips never leaving each others.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I have gotten almost no reviews for this story. I'm hoping to get some more before I continure, so come on guys. It takes two seconds to write a review, but a couple hours to write one of my stories. So review!_**

* * *

Vivian stirred, as a tickling somewhere near her navel bothering her. She groaned, and turned away from it, and heard a low chuckle. She opened her eyes, and saw Gabriel leaning against her belly, his long hair the cause of her tickling. She was now five months pregnant, and not actually feeling too bad. True, she had to pee a lot, but that didn't really bother her. Gabriel was there to support her the entire way, and with the way the pack was, she hadn't lifted a finger since they'd found out about her pregnancy. The Four had made fun of her, and her mom had gone around screaming at the top of her lungs, but it was a happy time for the pack. The inn had been running smoothly, usually booked almost completely full. Vivian usually acted as the concierge, seeing to the needs of all the guests. Gabriel worked carrying luggage, and he had assigned the Four to work as cleaning. Vivian had told them they only needed the French maid costumes, and they would be complete. She had quickly backed away from the growls.

"How are you doing, babe? How's my little baby doing too?" Gabriel asked, looking up at Vivian. He crawled towards her, and kissed her tenderly.

"I'm fine, and so is our little one. Though I think we're both pretty hungry." Gabriel chuckled, before Vivian went on. "I'm going to go eat, I have duty in an hour."

"Baby, you know you don't have work if you're not feeling up to it."

"But I _am._ I don't want to just sit around for the next four months, waiting for something to happen. I'll go eat; you can come with me if you want." Vivian grabbed a black pants and a white blouse. It really showed off her pregnancy bump, but Vivian didn't care; they weren't expecting any new guests today, and all of the current guests knew and didn't care. They all thought Vivian was 18, judging by the way the entire male, and even some of the female, guests hit on her. Gabriel had even considered kicking out a few guests, when some of their advances had gone too far. But Vivian was used to it, and had learned many years ago to just ignore them. She and Gabriel walked down to the kitchen, where Esmé and Tomas were laughing quietly and making eggs. Vivian grabbed her won eggs, making enough for her and Gabriel, which was almost a full carton. Vivian ate her eggs quickly, hugged Esmé goodbye, and kissed Gabriel, drawing it out for as long as was possible in front of her mother. Vivian left with a wave, and walked to the lobby, where Jenny was sitting.

"Hey, Vivan," Jenny said, getting up and stretching.

"Jenny. Is anything new?"

"Nothing at all. How are you feeling, with the baby and everything?"

"Oh, I'm feeling fine, just prepping myself for a boring three hours." Vivian stretched, and sat down in the chair Jenny had just occupied. She waved goodbye, and Vivian waved back. Jenny had been right about it being a boring shift. The only incident was a guest on the second floor asking for more towels. They had no one booked to come in for the next three days, so Vivian's shift was merely for the needs of the guests staying there. They had fifteen rooms available, and only ten of them were booked. They were, after all, only a little country inn. Halfway through her shift, however, she got a call, asking if they had two rooms available. She vaguely recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. She had never been good with voices, being much better with faces. They would be there within half an hour, and Vivian called Finn to put down fresh sheets in the two rooms the people had requested. She was doodling the picture of a wolf when she heard the door open. She looked up, and her heart stuttered. Damn it, why the hell had she chosen to wear a shirt that showed off her baby bump so much? Normally, she wouldn't have cared, but the person struggling through the door, overloaded with luggage, was none other than Aiden Teague.

If Vivian hadn't been in a complete state of shock, she would have enjoyed the look on Aiden's face. He was staring only at her face, and did not look at anything else for quite some time. She took a deep breath and saw Mr. and Mrs. Teague walk in, carrying the last of the luggage in. Oh, it was just going to be a party. She put on her best smile, and saw Mr. Teague's mouth drop as he saw her. He quickly closed it, and Vivian spoke up.

"Hello, and welcome to the Luna. I have you booked in rooms 205 and 209. Here are you're keys, let me just get the sign in sheet." Damn Jenny, she must have moved it. That meant she would have to get up to get it, and show off her bump. Their reactions would be entertaining, at least. She took another deep breath, and put her left hand on the counter, to help raise her up. She heard Aiden take in a sharp breath, and realized that he was seeing the ring she now wore on her third finger. Gabriel had given it to her, as a sign that they would be married once she turned 18. In the pack's eyes, they were already bonded, but she and Gabriel wanted the human side of them to be joined as well. And Aiden saw it as an engagement ring, which was just what it was. But he was in for an even bigger surprise. As she stood up, she heard an intake of breath from all three Teagues. They saw her from the side, and they most certainly saw her five months pregnant.

"Mr. Teague, please sign here." Vivian pointed to the line at the bottom of the paper. "Just let me call someone to come and take your bags." Gabriel arrived a minute later, and his face showed complete surprise when he saw Aiden, before forming into a neutral expression. He took their bags, lifting them all over his massive frame, a task that Aiden had not been able to handle. Vivian smiled at him, and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Rooms 205 and 209, honey." Vivian answered, pointing up the stairs. She grabbed the keys from the desk, and handed them to Aiden, who was the closest. She was careful not to touch him, not wanting to dirty herself with this meat-boy.

"Okay, and Bucky said that he has the perfect spot for the wedding." This was actually something Vivian had wanted to know. She was going to be eighteen in two weeks, and they would be married the day after her birthday. But she supposed Gabriel was saying it now, to show his ownership over Aiden's. Silly Gabriel, still afraid that she didn't love him. She gave him a reassuring smile, before he adjusted his hold on the bags, and led the Teagues upstairs. Aiden stayed though, and waited until they were out of earshot before speaking.

"You're-you're pregnant? And getting married?" he asked, looking as if he saw saying he was about to be eaten by dogs.

"Yes, I am, Aiden. In two weeks, I will be married, and I'm five months pregnant. And how's Kelly?"

"We, uh, broke up a while ago." Vivian had to bite her lips to stop herself from smiling.

"Are you seeing anyone else?"

"No, no. I'm just here with my parents, on vacation." Once again, Vivian had to keep herself from smiling. Aiden added, with a pained expression, "So, is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know. We're just going to wait and see. So how long are you staying her for?"

"Three weeks." Vivian groaned internally. He would be here for the wedding. Oh joy of joys. Their conversation was interrupted by Gabriel, who cleared his throat. "Good night, Aiden." Vivian nodded to him, before Gabriel put his arm around her waist and led her up to their room. She heard Aiden follow behind them a few moments, and realized she had booked him in the room right next to the entrance to theirs. This day was just getting better and better. Gabriel kissed her forehead, before opening the door before her. She turned around, and began kissing him hungrily, backing up on the stairs. He groaned, and started to follow her, not completely closing the door behind him. Through the crack, all Vivian could see was the figure of Aiden Teague, a boy she knew she no longer had feelings for. Though by the look on his face as he saw Gabriel kissing her neck, he still had them for her.

The next two weeks were filled with taking care of the inn, planning the small ceremony, and avoiding Aiden. It was surprisingly easy to do so, with the entire pack preparing for the wedding. The only thing Vivian really had to do was okay everything, since the entire pack seemed to want to be involved. In no time at all, the wedding day had arrived. Vivian knew she should have felt nervous, but she didn't. She and Gabriel knew that they loved each other, and this was just a way to show that love. The entire pack would be there, making it fell more like a meeting than a wedding. Esmé arrived early that morning, to do her hair and makeup, and a few other women of the pack trailer behind her. Vivian smiled as her mom hugged her, muttering something about feeling old and wiping away tears. The women set to work after that, all working on Vivian. She was just about to get her dress on when the Four burst in. She was wearing only a white shift that fell above her knees, and quietly growled at them, when they burst into laughter at seeing her.

"Whoa, Vivian, who'd have thought, you actually clean up kinda nice," Finn teased, before being shoved aside by Ulf.

"He's just kidding, Vivian. We think you look really pretty, especially dressed like that." Vivian had to hand it to them. Even pregnant, they would make fun of her for being scantily clad.

Willem added quietly, "We got you you're flowers." He tossed a small bouquet to her, filled with lilies. They were so beautiful.

"Aw, thanks guys. But you better get out of here. Someone's got to go get married, and I can't go dressed like this!" The Four started laughing, before being herded out.

Vivian slipped into her dress, which was a loose garment whose only decoration was a band just above her bump. It fell comfortably, and she knew that she looked beautiful. And she was ready. She grabbed the flowers from where she had set them down and took a deep breath. Yup, there were those nerves, starting to come up. Esmé stared at her, eye to eye, and suddenly, she felt calmer. She took her mother's hand as they walked into the lobby of the inn. The wedding would be held on the same lake where Gabriel had told her she was pregnant. She saw a few rows of chairs set up, with an altar in the front. The ceremony would include only the pack, and probably a few curious guests. As she finally stepped into view, she heard gasps from those gathered there. But she only looked at Gabriel. He was smiling a radiant smile, and Vivian thought he had never looked better. She stepped up onto the platform, taking his hand. The ceremony passed in a blur, and before Vivian knew it, Gabriel was leaning down, tenderly, and kissing her. They broke apart, stared at each other, and turned to greet their guests. Vivian was passed around, from person to person, before she was finally able to grab hold of Gabriel's hand again. They greeted their final guests, before going back to the inn for the reception. She and Gabriel were leaving when she saw Aiden in the back, just leaning against a tree, smoking a cigarette. They both nodded to him, before walking on, into their lives, leaving Aiden far, far behind.

It was later that night, after the first dance, and after the cutting of the cake. It was winding down, and Vivian had never felt more tired. She had long ago taken off her heals, and was now the perfect height for him to rest his head on top of hers. They were dancing slowly to the music, when they heard a scream, and then the howls of a wolf. Gabriel rushed outside, telling Vivian to stay there. Of course, she didn't listen. She followed after him, neither daring to change into their wolf forms. They didn't know what they were walking into. When Vivian came into a clearing, a quarter of a mile off, the first thing she was Lucian, crouched low to the ground and grwoling. She had forgotten completely about him in their time here. He must have gone after Aiden, in revenge for Rafe's death. Aiden was lying on the ground, barely breathing. His entire shoulder was torn up, and he had bite marks on his arms. He had obviously been attacked by a wolf, and that wolf was obviously Lucian. He shifted back into his half and half form.

"The human killed my son, so I killed the human." He said if as if it explained everything, and to him it did. Gabriel swiftly changed into a wolf, and snapped his neck. Justice was served. Now the question was what they would do with Aiden. He was still breathing, but just barely.

"Take him to Persia," Gabriel ordered, stepping back as a couple pack members picked him up, leading to the building that served as Aunt Persia's residence. Vivian stood next to Gabriel. When the entire pack was gone, she turned to him.

"I can't believe he would have done something like that! Do you think that Aiden will die?" Vivian asked.

"I'm don't know, baby. I just don't know." Gabriel stroked her hair, and gently folded his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest, and they stood there for a moment, before heading back inside. Vivien wondered how a day that had started out like a dream become a nightmare.


End file.
